Dedication
by Fox the Writer
Summary: A tribute to a highly underrated gift that is often taken for granted. But Ty himself learns how powerful and beneficial it can actually be...


**A/N:** Today is a very special day-today marks the 60th anniversary of the day Disneyland was first opened in 1955. I wrote this to not only honor the magical day, but to also give a healthy gift about a most underrated power we all have and what it can do. Walt Disney knew that for a firm fact, as do many who dared to go beyond their boundaries. And so, to give thanks for his teachings, here is my tribute.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All Disney characters mentioned here will forever reside in the wonderful world of Disney, with Walt Disney watching over them like a guardian angel.

* * *

 _"One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock_

 _Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock_

 _Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock_

 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_

What was that?

 _"Put your glad rags on and join me hon'_

 _We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one_

 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_

Singing? Somebody was singing all the way out here, wherever here was? But who? And where was it coming from in this mysterious and colorful void?

Well… he'd better go and investigate. Maybe whoever was singing could help him contact Star Command.  
With the plan in mind, he started walking towards the song.

 _"We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight_

 _We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_

Ty followed the beat of the song. It took him through the splattered paths, its catchy tune encouraging him to keep moving forward.

 _"When the clock strikes two, three and four_

 _If the band slows down we'll yell for more_

 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_

 _We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight_

 _We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_

He was getting closer. The sound was booming in his ears. But where was the singer?

Ty entered a new arena of this void, this one much bigger than his previous location. This arena looked like a hallway of doors. All of the doors were closed, bearing no names.

But it was clear that one of the doors held the singer, still pouring his heart out.

 _"When the chimes ring five, six and seven_

 _We'll be right in seventh heaven_

 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_

 _We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight_

 _We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_

Ty quickly jogged down the hall, trying to figure out which door was the right one to open. But it was as if the sound didn't want to be found, and was bent on teasing the Ranger. It was playing all around him, not giving him any hints. The song still kept playing, still tormenting him.

 _"When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too_

 _I'll be goin' strong and so will you_

 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_

 _We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight_

 _We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_

Irritation rising from that blasted song.

Ty growled, "Craters, where are you coming from?!"

"Need a hand, mister?"

Ty jumped and turned heel at the new voice.

It was a man, at least towering over him by a few inches. His thinning grey hair was slicked back, revealing his wizened face, complete with an equally grey moustache and brow. He held some wrinkles in various places, but despite the years weighing on him, his brown eyes and smile stood out in youthful kindness.

The Ranger looked over the man's dark grey business suit once from head to toe in inspection. "Uh…yeah." He shook off his bewilderment and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where that song is being played, do ya? I tracked it down because I thought it'd lead me out of here."

The man before him didn't let up on his smile. "I do. Look behind door number 5."  
He motioned to the door numbered with a five.

As if it had a mind of its own, the door creaked slowly and opened.

Ty blinked in surprise. Well…that was easier than he thought.

And there was the culprit.

A record player playing the last bits of the song.

 _"When the clock strikes twelve we'll cool off then,_

 _Start rockin'around the clock again._

 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_

 _We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight_

 _We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight!"_

The song ended.

The Ranger slammed his hand into a palm in embarrassment. "I was following a RECORD PLAYER all this time?"

The old man chuckled warmly as he came over to Ty's side. "Don't feel bad. It could have fooled anybody. I know I'm sometimes fooled by those things, but they're great to have around for entertainment."

"Yeah, I guess if you call 'hide and seek' entertainment. Craters."

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone about this if you won't."

Appreciating his offer, Ty turned to him. "Deal. So…I suppose since you look like you know what's going on here, do you mind filling me in?"

The old man nodded as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Of course not. But it'll have to be in my office and out of this hall. Would that be alright with you?"

Ty objected in confusion. "Well…sure I guess, but why? What's behind those doors?...and what's with the music and everything here?"

The old man's smile grew. "You'll know soon enough, I promise you. Do you mind if we take a little walk first?"

* * *

The old man and Ty walked side-by-side, past more of the strange void and its palette of color, splashed around the white void in the most peculiar ways. The old man didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, the more they walked on, the more amused he seemed to become at the sights of more unusual works of art.

"So… what IS this place?"

The smile flipped into a grin. "We're in the center of all creation."

"..Say what now."

The old man ignored Ty's sarcasm. "It's true; we're inside the thought process. How else could you explain this wonderful world of color?" He motioned with his hands before him.

The Ranger still didn't look convinced, merely eyeing the man with a look that said, 'you're crazy'.

Not that it was a surprise to the old man. He was used to meeting skeptics everywhere. But he simply elaborated, "But if you don't believe me, maybe you'll change your mind once we get to my office." He waved with a hand like a conductor. And before the duo was...

"Another door?" Greeeeat.

The old man held up a patient hand. "My office. These doors we can go through." He lifted a hand and pulled on the door handle, ushering the Ranger in like a gentleman. "After you, I insist."

Ty gave the old man a questioning look before he moved ahead. "Uh…thank you."

He went inside the doors and lo, it was indeed an office.

A very warm and inviting one at that. The furniture was sleek, almost streamlined to fit into the room's personality. The chairs were patterned in a very simple but lightly decorative motif of light stripes and single tones of color. The dark wooden desk made a great contrast for the chairs. The room's colors were neutrally beige, but it only served to focus on the more vibrant corner. On the desk and walls were framed pictures of various people, a lot of knickknacks and office materials.

Wow…this looked very lovely. Ty couldn't help but be impressed.

The old man invited, "Please sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

Seeing no reason to deny his invitation, Ty took a seat in the plush seat while the man sat behind his own desk.

After he did, he propped his elbows onto his desk and leaned his head onto his interwoven hands.

"So may I ask how you arrived to this canvas?"

Ty quirked a brow about the canvas bit but didn't bother asking about it. Instead he recollected, "I... don't remember, actually. I just woke up and-wait…I think it's all coming back now. I was just walking around Capital Planet's plaza, doing my usual patrol routine. And then…well, the next thing I knew, there was some sort of flash out of nowhere, like a camera and then…then I ended up here."

The old man nodded. "I see. It must have been a tough trip."

"You aren't kidding. I woke up with a headache trying to figure out how I got here and how to reach Star Command...that reminds me. You wouldn't happen to know why my communicator's not working, do ya? I got nothing but static when I tried to reach them. Is there some sort of electrical interference, or…?"

"Not quite, although there is an interference. You can't reach Star Command because you're in another place and time, where there's no such thing as a beginning or ending. It's like outer space; the possibilities are endless and beyond infinity." He piped another smile to Ty. "As your friend Buzz would say, Ty."

Ty furrowed his brow in frustration at the man speaking like a crossword puzzle. "Okay, time out. _First_ you say we're in the center of creation and then-hey wait a minute... how do you know my name? I never mentioned it to you."

The old man chuckled. "Many people know your name, Ty. Those same people see you as a friend they can count on to make them smile. Despite all the struggles you've been through, you're seen as an inspiration to many, which I highly welcome."

"..."

"Easy, son. If you become too tense, you're not going to get the answers you want. Now listen. I know this isn't anything you expected to hear. I'd be a little shocked too if I were you. But what I'm telling you is nothing but the whole truth and nothing but the truth. You're not in your own world anymore…you're in another time and place, in the center of it all."

"The center of creation, right?"

The old man smiled in pride. "That's right."

Ty blinked in disbelief... this old man was off his rocker. But was he really? The old man somehow knew his name without needing to say it. Whether it was due to experience or some strange force at work here, the man before Ty didn't seem like he'd hurt a fly. Even when he wasn't doing anything, the Ranger could sense a wave of paternal warmth radiating from the elderly man.

He stood up from his chair. "Perhaps it'll be easier if I just show you."

As if by an unspoken command, there was a burst of light and sparkles and it swirled and danced around the duo.

* * *

The next thing that Ty saw upon their arrival was another room. But this one was nearly pitch black in stark contrast to the cheerful office. This one appeared to be an empty stage. A theater stage.

As Ty looked around the room, the old man merely waited for the Ranger to adjust himself to the new location.

"Okay...where are we now?"

"This is where many ideas start out: in the dark, waiting for the creator to find them and bring them forth to life. That's what many artists, including myself, have done. What many others have done, including Space Rangers. Within the land of imagination. You've often had to come up with ideas on a daily basis, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah... but I'm still not sure I buy this whole 'center of creation' deal."

"You will, my friend. Do you want a demonstration of what I mean?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Very well. Just wait and watch."

"Why, what'll happen?"

The old man just smiled. "Just watch and see."

Ty frowned in confusion. Wait for what? There was nothing out here but darkness. But seeing as how the man before him certainly did know a great deal more about what was going on than the Ranger did, Ty supposed he should give him the benefit of the doubt. And so...he waited.

And then...something amazing happened.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

They danced around him like fireflies, the very sparks of life itself swirling around him as he gazed with wonder at their beauty. Flashes of color and light circled him, seeming to sometimes lift his hand up with gentle care, as if reassuring him that all would be alright. Their touches were flowers; gentle and smooth.

Much to his dismay, the colors flowed away from him and seemed to shape shift, molding and reaping into strange shapes. The mold moved and mutated, changing and stretching into more recognizable features.

Four legs. A short tail. A small head. Large ears.

The color swirled faster than he could blink, as if mixing to get the right color of paint.

And then-a flash of light.

The flash so bright, he turned away from the flash's intensity.

And then, after the light dimmed. There was before him, much to his gaping surprise...

A deer. A young and brown fawn.  
The fawn looked up at him, curious about the Ranger. Almost cautiously, the fawn stepped over to him and sniffed his hand.  
When it was done, it seemed to smile at him.

Smile and prance around him in excitement, with Ty watching in wonder.

Ty looked back at his mysterious guide. The guide himself wore a mysterious yet well-meaning smile. "He was our next star; we wanted to tell his story only featuring animals. It took great courage to go forth with Bambi. We wanted to retain the charm of he and his friends. And we did; with careful observation and love."

The fawn named Bambi bounced back to the old man and nuzzled his hand for a good pat on the head. While the fawn enjoyed the wonderful gift, the old man glanced up to await Ty's reaction.

But all Ty could do was offer a large gape at what just transpired. It was not possible... how did this happen?!

The old man chuckled warmly. As if reading Ty's mind, he explained, "We sent out artists to draw the animals that were brought into the studio-deer, rabbits, owls, even skunks! You can imagine the fun that came out of that. While the film itself didn't do so hot at the theaters, the film did garner a wide range of people who loved the film for the characters and artwork based on our drawings."

"Film...so wait a minute. If this is the center of creation, as you say it is, then why am _I_ here?..."

The old man didn't respond right away.

"...Sir?"

Instead, the elder motioned with a hand to the lights. Ty followed the direction of his hand, and lo...there was a sight Ty never believed he thought he'd see. Pictures. Tons of them, floating above his head. His eyes widened.

All of the pictures. All of them were of...

"Me?"

It was true; all of them contained some image of _him_. Not Buzz Lightyear, but _Ty Parsec_.

Some of them focused on more humorous situations he'd never thought he'd see himself in. Others centered around the more compassionate sides of him, tending to others with love and care. Whatever the main theme of the art piece was, it still had him as the main focal point.

Ty was rendered absolutely speechless, but there was a great big smile, growing bigger at the generous amount of artwork.

"I would say you're pleased with what you see here, my friend."

More than pleased. He was overwhelmed by a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was so warm, soothing and whole.

Warmth.

Happiness.

Love.

His shoulders sagged as the emotion just filled his heart and soul to the very core of his being.

The old man came up behind Ty and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Isn't it spectacular?"

Ty nodded. "Yeah, it is. I've never seen anything like it. All these artists...they're all great pictures. I...I honestly don't know what to say to all of this."

"You don't have to say anything. Enjoy them, Ty. I think these young artists will make it in the world of art and in life because they've got wild imaginations. It's such a precious gift that they're not afraid to use. As long as they keep on dreaming and creating, they'll be fine."

Ty didn't have anything to respond to that, but the childlike smile on his face was all the old man needed to see. These artists cared enough to draw an image of him. Some of the pictures were heartwarming, with him hugging or being hugged. Others were heartbreaking, with him experiencing nightmares or breaking down in sorrow. And then there were the select few in which fit into the realm of total weirdness.

But they all shared one thing in common-they were brought to life with care, just as he and the deer were brought here to...to...

The deer.

Ty looked over at the fawn, who was standing by the elder man's side, with his bright eyes staring up at the amazing illustrations. He seemed to be at ease, all concerns thrown away. But there was something about him that Ty didn't understand. The deer was _somehow_ brought forth into existence through an unknown force. One that only the elder possessed an awareness of. And the man did talk about a team coming together to draw the animals that were at some studio. But what for? To draw off inspiration from the animals that were brought in? And what _was_ the old man's role in all of this? He talked a little about himself, but asides from the tidbits of information that he told Ty, there was absolutely nothing else the Ranger knew about him.

Perhaps it was time to find out exactly what was going on here.

"Sir?"

The elder turned to him. "Yes, Ty?"

How was he going to ask without sounding like he was accusing the other of anything? He started, "Well...I was wondering, what is it that you're trying to get at here? I mean, how did the little guy there," he quickly nodded to Bambi, "really come here? Who or what sent him here? Did YOU bring him here?"

The other shrugged and answered the Ranger's question in a way that was akin to a casual tone, as if he were shopping at a grocery store. He removed his hand from Ty's shoulder. "Well, yes. But anyone can bring him here because he's such a well-known figure where I'm from. As I said, I'm an artist. But I'm mostly an entertainer and filmmaker. I work alongside talented folks to create some visually pleasing works of art and release them into movie theaters. I've been in the business for a long time, you see."

"You sound like you really enjoy it."

"Oh, I did enjoy it. I'm retired now, but that doesn't mean I can't keep up with what's happening in the latest in animation and film, right?"

Ty sighed. Well, he did succeed in knowing more about the elder, but that still didn't explain what the deer and pictures of him had to do with this place. If it was a center of creation, then what was he doing here in the first-...

It hit him.

The shock struck him in the form of a loud gasp. No...no, it couldn't be true!

Ty shook his head as he looked at the other human. "I just thought of something...if that deer was brought here in the way he was, then that means-"

Ever calm, the mentor nodded. "That's right, my boy. You, too, came here because you are a creation of art. You were created to be who you were in your own reality of your animated series, with Buzz Lightyear as part of the main cast."

"But-but...no, I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it! I'm NOT a drawing! I'm a real person!"

"Now calm down. You are real, Ty."

"How can you say that?! How can you say I'm real when I'm just a drawing brought here because of imagination?! If it's in someone's head, then it can't be real!...My WORLD isn't real!"

For the first time since Ty met him, the elder's pleasant demeanor hardened. With a steady tone, he asserted, "Your world is VERY much real. Ideas can come from _anyone_. Every single person you've ever met had an idea and with remarkable determination, went forward into bringing them to life because they kept _moving_ forward and believing in them. You are VERY much real, as Bambi here is real. And so are those sketches and drawing of you. You ARE indeed real to those artists and fans because they believed you had something to give to them. And as do I."

Ty's irritation, dampened by the other's passion, creased his brow. "You do?"

Sensing that the Ranger's own temper was tamed for the moment, the old man placidly continued on, "Yes. I do. I regard you and Bambi and many other wonderful characters to be my friends, my family. Everyone in my family, under my house, has a unique way of connection to audiences all over the world. You have your way with all you went through. You might be a bit sour-"

"Hey!"

"...But you make up for it with your heroism and range of emotions for the audience to identify with. I might not know who created you or where you were created, but that doesn't make you any less of a person than you are. You are as every bit as real as you, me, everyone. Even these artists."

Ty looked up at the drawings again. The amount of effort put into those things...all the blood, sweat and tears tossed and thrown into these pictures...

The Ranger might not have known what it was like to be an artist, but the hard work and love put into these drawings did give Ty a keen eye into their lives. Much like how he'd put his own heart and soul into doing his job properly.

The deer, who was hiding behind the old man's legs at Ty's temper, came out and went over to Ty, hesitating before him. He nudged the man's hand and succeeded in getting Ty's attention.

The Ranger looked down to see the poor deer nervous around him, but also appearing somewhat hopeful for a pat. Oh craters... Guilt pushed itself onto his features at how terrified the little guy was.

He knelt down to eye level and gently stroked the fawn's head, as if to apologize for his outburst.

Bambi smiled in relief and closed his eyes, enjoying Ty's touch.

Seeing the adorable deer smile melted Ty's heart. For a creature that was only a drawing, he felt so real. He looked like a deer, walked like a deer and behaved like a deer. And Bambi didn't even seem to care about his origins or how he was brought here. He just lived life the way he wanted to live it and enjoy it. Just like Ty did before he was brought here.

He looked up at the elder. "So if I _am_ a drawing, then... why was I brought here?"

The older man chuckled. "You were brought here because Ty, I wanted to remind you that you're beloved in more ways than one. Everyone has someone in the world to care for and look up to. I had a feeling that you needed some assurance after what you've gone through with your past." A hand shot up before Ty could ask. "Now, hold on, son, let me finish. These artists _do_ know about your past, but they care about you regardless, which is what's important. They see you as a hero because you found the strength and will to save your friends in spite of your extreme condition."

Ty's mouth hung open. These artists KNEW about Ty's horrible past on Canis Lunis. And they didn't care that he was turned into that thing by NOS-4-A2? Or about how he was saved by Buzz 50+ times? It was too good to be true.

"I brought you here to remind you that you're very much a wonderful person. These artists certainly think so because of how you overcame your struggles. They connected with your emotions because they've felt as you felt and appreciate how you managed to find a way to surpass your shortcomings to become a better person. They may have never fought energy vampires or evil emperors, but they did have to face the same kind of challenges we face-critics, pressure, new technologies of the future, things gone horribly wrong.

For some of them, they felt like it was the end and they wanted to quit. But they find confidence and strength in characters like you and that lifts their spirits up despite the fact they'll have to face more challenges. As a creator, I can tell you from personal experience that bringing forth these characters from a sheet of paper into reality has been far from easy. It took perseverance to never give up and to keep on doing what I loved despite those challenges. These characters that I've come to known have their own troubles, just as you or I do. They also have the things and people they love, the goals to get something they want, the ability to connect with others. Just like we do.

You were brought here because these artists found a connection with you and decided to come up with their own ideas with conviction, just like I and many other artists have. I just wanted to let you know that."

During throughout his whole career as a Ranger, Ty didn't think he ever could touch the hearts of others. He was often thrown into the shadows in favor to Buzz's own heroism. But seeing these artists celebrate Ty with their own images of him despite his troubles because they understood what he felt? What he experienced? In spite of his newfound Wirewolf condition or mistakes?

In spite of his new knowledge about what he truly was?

He stood up from the floor, much to Bambi's disappointment. He looked up at the pictures once more, the same feeling of love threatening to puncture his insides with pride. It was then he rediscovered the beauty of art and how it could make others feel. If that was what he somehow accomplished to these people...

Ty's own heart was touched. His own soul. He felt...alive. More so than ever.

"Well...I'm glad you did that, sir. I...I really appreciate that. I..."

The old man held up a hand. "You don't need to say it. Just appreciate this gift."

"I will, sir." He looked up at the illustrations again, floating high above his head. If only he could touch one to really see it up close. To really see if those things were real.

"Do you want to look at one up close?" The old man chuckled again as Ty whipped his head at him. "Well, I can tell by the look on your face. Don't forget, I've had a hand in creating characters' wants!"

Oh...right. Ty was going to have to keep this in mind. He sighed at his own forgetfulness. "Right. So uh, may I see one?"

"Of course."

The old man lifted his hands towards the abundance of drawings and then, like a wizard, summoned them down.

The drawings slowly descended, gracefully like butterflies before they formed a circle around everyone, a unique art gallery open for all viewers.

Ty looked at the amazing number of creations, unsure of where to start. Left and right, left and right he did gaze. But they were all so beautiful, it was hard to decide.

But Bambi chose for him. He strode over to one in particular at the right, where it was him floating in outer space and staring at the flood of stars and celestial bodies. He went over to Ty and pulled on his hand with his teeth. Once he got Ty to see what he was trying to show him, he led him to look at the starry illustration.

So beautiful. Ranger and deer exchanged awed glances, with the old man watching as they were enjoying themselves and having a great time.

Time.

The elder pulled out his left wrist to check out the time on his wristwatch. Oh goodness, the time flew by fast! He had to depart to check on another arrival. He put away his wrist into his pocket and excused himself. "Well, I'm afraid I must leave you two for a bit."

Ty and Bambi turned to face the other man.

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"Back to my office. I think we have another guest coming in and I want to be there to greet them. If you want to stay here for awhile, it's okay with me. I'll come back here once I've tended to my guest."

"...You sure that's alright?"

"Of course, Ty. You can relax out here until I'm back. Enjoy the artwork and your time here. Besides, Bambi will be here for company. You won't be alone."

Ty looked at the fawn before him. Bambi really seemed excited to want to be here with the Ranger. And he was just a little fawn...he shouldn't be left all by himself. "Well, ok. I hope your meeting goes well, sir."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. Have fun!"

The old man began to walk off into the darkness and off the stage, with Ty and Bambi watching after him.

For such a man at his age, Ty couldn't help but marvel at how fast and active he was keeping himself by going to meetings, conjuring up cervines, and bringing him here. He had a lot of work cut out for him. Ty was sure going to have to thank Mr...Mr...

"Hey, sir!"

The old one paused.

"I just realized-I never got your name!"

The wizard smiled.

"Well, Ty Parsec. I have a few names, but I'm mostly known to all as Walt Disney."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N:** Bill Haley and his Comets will forever be known for singing, "Rock Around the Clock", which is the song that's mentioned here. I selected it because the song came out in 1955. Pretty cool coincidence, eh?

So, yeah, I hope you dig it! Leave a comment below stating what you liked or disliked and see you on the other side! Peace and happy days. :)


End file.
